Some kind of Wonderful
by Sugar.Puffle
Summary: Charlie and Joey meet in different circumstances. This continues after the trial, charlie tries to get to know her.
1. Some Kind Of Wonderful

Add a comment. Let me know what you think. Meh 

"Ruby, don't you dare!" Charlie gave her an evil look, as Ruby had begun burying her in the sand, while she was lying there reading. Ruby giggled, as she continued. "I mean it Ruby!" "Ew I'm so scared, whatcha going to do bout it officer?" Ruby knew she'd crossed the line, but revelled in the thought that Charlie couldn't stop her. A) She was out of reach, b) there was so much sand holding her down, and c) she didn't have a badge with her. Ruby stood back, and eyed her artistic skills. She moulded the shape of a mermaid's body around Charlie. "Wow, I'm good!" Charlie was frantically struggling to free herself, she suddenly caught eye of the massive boobs Ruby had moulded on her chest. "Ah come on!......really Rubz?" Charlie when bright red. Xavier came running towards them. "Fuck, help me up!" she demanded. Ruby shook her head. "Hehe!" She let out a giggle. Xavier greeted Ruby with a kiss. "I've missed you." Ruby said as she curled her arms around his neck. "E-hem!" Charlie grew impatient. Xavier caught sight of Charlie on the ground. "What?" "No, really, it suits you!" he shook his head laughing. "Come on, lets go get some lunch, I'm starving!" "Hmm, ok." Ruby replied brightly, grabbing his hand. "OH NO YOU DON'T! Don't you dare leave me here now!" Charlie screamed. "Ruby?" There was no answer, just the back of two heads that kept getting smaller as the distance grew greater. Charlie screamed one last time before lying back, out of breath. "I am actually going to kill her!" she growled.

"I was going to offer some help, but I'm a little scared for my own safety and conscience, if I was to let a potential murderer on the loose." Charlie couldn't see the individual that had dribbled such words. There was a ring of humour in it, but she was not in the mood. The girl walked nearer, towards her head. Charlie was taken aback by the sight of her. "Would you like me to help?" she asked her. Charlie was in a trance, and just stared. She'd only heard the words "Would you like me?" "HUH?" "Would you like me to help you?" she said slower. Charlie snapped herself out "Yes, please." She went a beetroot colour, she must have thought she was a right loony. Why did she have to be gorgeous? Charlie surprised herself with these thoughts, surely they weren't natural. Charlie reached for the hand, offered in front of her. The perfectly shaped mermaid was now a pile of sand. Charlie shook herself off, and wiped her hands.

Looking up, she met this girl's gaze, and smiled shyly. "Hi." "So you not going to hurt me?" she joked. "No, it wouldn't be a very good look for a cop!" she smiled back. "Wow you're a cop, impressive!....sorry my name's Joey." "I'm Charlie, nice to meet you." "So you play with sand often?" Joey tried to ease the tension between them. "Ha! No that was Ruby, my sister's doing. I had no say in the matter." God she was ready to slaughter her now. She tried her best to hide her embarrassment. "Have to say though, nice pair of boobs you had." Joey couldn't help herself. "Excuse me?" Joey pointed at what was once the figure of a goddess. Charlie stuck out her tongue, cheekily. Hang on, had that been an insult? She wondered.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you new to the area?" "Yeah, got here a couple days ago, thought I'd check the area out. I was enjoying a peaceful walk, when I heard a scream. I thought someone was in severe trouble!" Charlie went all bashful. God I am a twit she thought. "Do you know anywhere good to grab some food?" Joey felt a little silly asking this, the town appeared smallish. "Sure, I know a great place, do you mind if I join you?" "No! Not at all, that would be nice." She returned the smile, and started following.

Ruby had dashed in, and caught Charlie and a dark haired, from the corner of her eye. She made her precise order, and turned a little, not to be obvious. She concentrated on their conversation. Being a police officer, Charlie never stayed too occupied by one thing, when out in public. But she was clearly drawn into this woman. Who in god's name was she? After she saw her get up and head for toilet, she scooted over. Sitting down in front of Charlie she gave her a dirty smile. "What?" Charlie frowned. "Who's the wonder woman?" Ruby suggested. "Would you keep your voice down?" she hissed. "Oh I'm sorry. From where I was standing you seemed rather into her." "I'm not into her, like that. She's just nice. In fact miss, she was the one that undid you handy work earlier!" Ruby produced a sense of pride. "Oh come on lets face it, I gave you a better looking pair of boobs!" "What's wrong with the ones I have?" Remembering Joeys comment, she looked down at her chest. Ruby eyed her too. "Nothing!" a voice startled them both. Standing there was Joey, trying her best not to laugh. Their faces were priceless. Charlie dropped her hands from her chest, and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Ya I better be going, laters!" Ruby bolted to collect her order and left. Oh god, Charlie was going to get her for this!

"Was that….?" "Yes, Ruby!" she cut in, looking away. "Well I really better be off, thanks for showing me this place. I know I'll be back soon." Charlie got up and faced her. She could feel her skin, still red hot. Joey studied her, she'd noticed. "No problem." Charlie muttered. "It was nice meeting you." "Yeah you too." And then she was gone. Charlie had waited until she had lost sight of her, and then drove her head into her hands. Could this day get any worse?

-

Ruby heard the front door slam, it made her jump. Oh shit Charlie! She darted around the room trying to look busy, Charlie walked in. Ruby faced her "So…how was your day?" she could only scowl at her. "That bad?" "You humiliated me in front of Joey!" "Ah, that's her name." she paused. "But wonder woman sounds so much better!" Charlie advanced "YOU LOVE ME, YOU LOVE ME!" Ruby stated in defence. Charlie smiled. Ruby opened her eyes cautiously and slid her arms down from her face. "Then I got a call from Watson saying they'd found another trashed car outside Summer Bay High School, then I got in an argument with some of the parents down there after they misinterpreted something I had said. It all went down hill." She continued and flopped onto the sofa.

Leah walked in and noticed an exhausted Charlie "Bad day?" Charlie groaned. Ruby eyed Leah and walked out, as if to say, don't go there! "So who's this wonder woman Ruby's on about?" Leah continued. "Ruby?" Charlie yelled. Seconds after the door slammed, putting further stress on its hinges.


	2. What Families are for

"Ah Senior Constable, I see you decided to come in today! Did the family emergency resolve it's self?" Watson eyed her as she walked into her office. Charlie could feel her eyes burning holes into her back. She halted for a moment and then turned towards her. "Yes thanks." She rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her. Ok yes, she had been taking one too many days off work, but it's not like they weren't needed. Her relationship with Hugo was high in the sky. She shook her head as she thought what goes up, must come down. That's the one thing men hate to hear, she amused herself. Then there was her dad, he'd taken a fall recently and scared everyone that he might have another bleed in the brain. She was the one that had to be strong for Ruby, who didn't take it as well. After the discovery of the hand on the beach, and what was a long a mess clean up of rumours, Charlie had collapsed.

She sat down at her desk and twiddled with her pen. She didn't enjoy work as much as she used to. Was she really going to do anything productive today? She thought. Watson barged in on her day dreams and handed her a file containing the reports on the wrecked car found by the school. "Did you find any links to the trashed cars by the beach, found 2 weeks ago?" "No" Watson replied. "My guess is it's just some kids mucking around. I've suggested to the Head that we give a talk on fires and safety procedures." Charlie nodded. Watson walked back out without closing the door. Charlie moaned. Fine I'll do it myself. She reached for the door handle. She took a minute studying who Watson was with at the front desk.

"You can keep coming here for counselling. We always have a trained professional at hand. We'll continue these sessions, until you feel ready to stop them, alright?" She nodded, expressing a weak smile. "Thank you." "You've very welcome, if you just sign here" she placed a page before her and watched her sign. "Right all done for now!" Watson immediately went to file her records.

Why do I keep coming here, when I'm constantly reminded of him? Joey pondered. She didn't have to come. In fact it was her choice. Buy why? The officer at the desk with her remained entirely neutral, not showing extreme amounts of emotion. Perhaps they were all like that. She finished up and turned to walk out. Someone was watching her. Eyes met each other. Oh fuck its Charlie, she cried inside. She grimaced. Her legs sprung into action.

Charlie was flabbergasted. Was that… She headed closer to Watson. "What is she in for?" "She's in for counselling. She was raped about 4 months ago. The guy was pinned, and the Court found him guilty. She's experienced pro-longed mental trauma over it." How on earth could she keep an expressionless face while saying that? Charlie looked back on the day at the beach. She seemed so happy, so full of life. Charlie disappeared in her thoughts.

-

"Anyone home?" Her stomach rumbled. "ah hellew to you too!" Ruby put on a posh accent, and pointed at her tummy. "Yes I'm starving, you eaten yet?" She took a minute and viewed the room. Ruby was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. "Aren't you home a bit early for lunch?" "Meh, I had a double free period." She waved her hand, to shew Charlie away so she could get back to the programme. "Oh …..lover boy called, said he'll pick you up at 8!" Ruby bellowed. Charlie walked back in "Lover boy?" She frowned. "Why do you call him that? Anyway I really don't want to see him tonight. I'm not in the mood!" she walked off. "When are you ever?......Maybe………….. wonder woman could spark some life into ya?" Ruby kept her head turned and waited for the predictable Charlie to come storming back into the room. "Ruby I keep telling you…." And there she is, Ruby thought. "I'm with lover boy aren't I?.......damn it! Hugo! Do you know you're the only one that gives me high blood pressure?" "Saaaweee." Ruby played with a piece of hair. She turned once again to the screen glaring at them both. "Boooooobies!" Ruby screamed, and covered her eyes. "LET ME SEE!" VJ came bouncing in. Charlie grabbed hold of him and covered his eyes too. "ah lemee go!" he protested.

Leah dumped what look to be the remains of his footie gear caked in mud, in the corner of the room. "Thanks Charlie!" "When your older mate! Rubz can you turn it off?" Charlie sighed, another day in the nut house. DADAAAAAAARRR!

"Alright, who's finished the chocolate spread?" Leah was searching through all the cupboards. "Come on, own up!" She faced all three who were sitting at the table. Charlie and VJ both shook their head, trying to avoid trouble. Ruby, who sat in the middle had a magazine up at her face, too disconnected with the bodies around her. "Huh?" was the only noise that came from her. "You wouldn't know anything of the where abouts of the chocolate spread?" Charlie asked. "No officer I have no idea what you're talking about!" She replied ever so girly and politely, she dropped the magazine down to her lap. Charlie burst out laughing, VJ was rolling on the floor, and Leah was shaking her head. "What?!" Ruby was caught off guard. "Promise me you won't ever change!" Leah said trying to contain the tears and kissed her on her forehead. "You eh…..have a little" Charlie pointed around her mouth, still laughing. Ruby's eyes popped, as she crossed them to examine the evidence, which got everyone on their knees, and complaining about the pains in their stomach.

Xavier knocked at the door, and saw the state of the others, and then his girlfriend. He covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Ruby only glared at him.


	3. Not The Right Muffin!

Charlie had tried to back out of Hugo's offer, but as if he hadn't heard a word she had said on the phone, he was there waiting for her at 8 just like he had said. They had only gone out for a few drinks, they didn't talk about much. Well she didn't, he went on and on about his scuba diving business with Alf. While he was too busy concentrating on himself he failed to notice that Charlie was making a mental list of the things she didn't actually like about him. She concluded that even though he was a nice guy, there was no WOW FACTOR. This had pretty much been it, for the past 6 months. The sex, she thought and shuddered. OH if she was honest it was terrible, for her at least, he always seemed happy. He was an average size of sorts, but when they were together it never felt intimate the ways she always imagined it to be. Perhaps true love only existed in fairytales.

She revisited the conversation they had had.

"Hugo?" She had looked at him "Huh?" he grunted. "Where do you see this going?" she sighed. "Well business is slow at the moment, Alf and I know that…" "No! With us?" He looked at her closer. "Us?" "Yeah us!" "What's brought this on?"

It wasn't the first time she had brought it up. It wouldn't the last it seemed because she had been to chicken shit to say how she was really feeling. Instead they had gone back to his place, and as always she had ended up unsatisfied, while he fell asleep with a grin, lying on her breast.

She had snuck out at 4am. Now lying in her own bed, she curled up and buried her head in the covers. What was she doing?

-

"So how was you date with lover boy?" Ruby fluttered her eye lashes, as Charlie plonked herself down at the table and groaned. "Ruby I'm REALLY not in the mood." Ruby backed off for once. "Hey no no! You touch my food, you feel my fork!" Charlie pulled back her arms from Ruby's plate of pancakes, and made a pathetic attempt to win her over with a soppy look. "Anyway I hope you weren't actually threatening an officer there!" she smiled at Ruby. "Of course not princess!" Ruby beamed. After some whining on Charlie's part, she eventually gave in, though the next struggle was getting VJ to hand over the strawberry syrup. "Morning everyone!" Leah came bouncing in. "How does she do it?" Charlie asked Ruby in amazement. "Every morning she's like that!" Ruby drew herself nearer to Charlie and divided her first to fingers and stuck her tongue in between. "Ruby!" "Oh come on she and Roman are soooo at it!" "OK would you change the subject!" Charlie insisted. Ruby thought for a minute "Are you going to see Wonder Wo..I mean Joey again?" Phew that was close! "I don't know yet, anyway I've got to get going." She stood up to grab her runners. "Where?" Ruby demanded "it's Saturday!"

-

The only place where no one could hassle her was the beach. Not work, not Ruby, not Hugo, not Colleen, no one. She had already done the whole length of the beach and back when she finally called quits and started walking again.

She realised she was in the exact spot where she had been buried by Ruby. Thoughts flushed her mind, and she let out a rather silly giggle. Oh god she had been in a bad temper that day! She turned to face the sea, and gaze out into the open. She saw a sense of peace in the sea, she couldn't describe it. She could make out a body sitting in the sand, further ahead. The closer she got the more familiar the face grew. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing, but made her way over. "Hey are you alright?"

Oh shit! Great now she must think I'm a lonely depressed individual. Why did she have to be at work that day?

"Hi, yeah I'm fine, just enjoying the peace." "Oh I'm sorry do you want me to leave?" Charlie looked at her worriedly. "No, you're all right, please sit." She offered her. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. Neither knew how to start a conversation off. "I'm just going to be blunt" Joey turned to her after a while "I'm just going through a rough patch at the moment, and I'd really rather not talk about it. I'm sorry I bolted when I saw you at the station, I just got overwhelmed with everything I guess, and I didn't want you to think less of me." She forced herself to make eye contact. Charlie just smiled compassionately "Really, you have nothing to apologies for. Your business is your business, ok? But if you ever want to talk or anything…" Joey relaxed a little and smiled. "So where in the world does a Senior Constable find time to relax on the beach?" She hinted a grin from the corner of her mouth. "Ha, I have to make time! Saving the town from man-eating sharks, solving disappearances, and generally trying to keep Colleen, the town parrot, quiet is not as easy as it seems ya know!" "So really this..I'VE GOT EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL appearance is just a cover up….." Joey teased. Charlie rolled her eyes and nodded. It was true!

"Well what about you, Ruby reckons you're Wonder Woman!" She sat back rather pleased with herself. Charlie knew she was getting her own back on Ruby, she'll be mortified when she finds out she told her. "How the hell….how many people know?" she said in a sincere tone. Charlie let out a snort. "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me!" Charlie rubbed her arms feeling the wind "ah see now I'm wearing me Wonder Knickers, they radiate a sheath around my entire body so I don't feel the cold." Joey was leaning back on her hands. Charlie rolled onto her side laughing "I gota get me some of those!" "Oh I'm not so sure you could handle such extremely advanced knickers!" Joey couldn't help but laugh as well, where in the world was all this dribble coming from??

"Charlie?" a voice invaded their laughing fits. "Charlie, hey I was wondering if you want to spend the afternoon on one of Alf's boats he's leant it to me for the afternoon? Plus you rushed off this morning, I just thought since I have the afternoon off, why not?" Charlie looked up at him blankly for a second….what? She coughed, and stood up. "Sorry Joey, this is Hugo. Hugo, Joey." Both shook hands not entirely knowing what to make of each other. "This is.." "Her boyfriend!" Hugo cut in. Charlie frowned. Not for long mate. "Well, you up for it?" She sighed "I was just going to enjoy the afternoon here" she pointed out. "Ha what ever for? You've got to be joking!" "Look I should really head back..." Joey suddenly felt out of place, and unwanted. She started heading in the opposite direction. "No Joey don't leave!" "Really go enjoy you afternoon, it'll get warmer later." She smiled and walked off. Charlie turned to Hugo.

"What?" He said bewildered, raising his hands. "Don't give me that!" "What is your problem Charlie?" She turned around furious. "My problem?! You really want to know?" "Yeah PLEASE shed some light!" he demanded. "I have tried several times now to bring to you attention that this relationship isn't working. And you refuse to acknowledge this!" "Oh come on, every couple argues it's healthy." "God damn it Hugo, I'm not talking about arguing! You have this idea in your head that everything's hunky dory, when it's clearly not! I hate the way you don't listen to me when I have a problem, yet you demand my attention when you do. You reckon I should just drop all my plans for the day to fit in with yours. Your not committed enough to talk about moving in together, actually making a real go of this relationship, and the sex.." "What about the sex?" he eyed her. She was going to hate herself for saying this "I'm never satisfied, there's no connection between us!....There I've said it!" She sat down on the sand, her legs giving way. She didn't look up at him. She knew the face that was staring down at her. After what seemed like the longest pause of the century he replied "Fine!" And walked away.

-

Ruby found Charlie sitting on the sofa. "Hey I saw you with wonder woman!" she teased, leaning on her shoulder from behind. She grew worried when no reaction sparked from her, and turned her head to see the big rivers flowing down her cheeks. "Charlie? What's wrong?" She walked round and joined her on the sofa, cuddling up close and letting her bury her head in the neck. She couldn't make out a lot but, Hugo, fight, rung a bell. "What's wrong with me Rubz?" She said after her eyes dried up. Ruby didn't know what to say, what do you mean?" "Hugo's a decent guy, yet I see nothing in him. He is thoughtful, and gentle, but there's no spark." Ruby kept quiet. "He planned this boat trip for this afternoon, and I could think about was hiding from him." "Maybe he's just not the right guy Charlie?" She said thoughtfully. "I suppose neither was Roman, Miles, …or Angelo…" she sniffled. "Why not concentrate on you for a while Charlie, what's wrong with that? You life does not have to revolve around making other people happy the whole time!" She blinked at her several times. Was this the same immature Ruby, speaking such justified words? "Anyway he'll get over it! Personally I always thought he'd go for Martha, no offence!" "Me too! I still can't understand why he came over to me that night, after Rachel and Tony's wedding." "Someone told me that everything happens for a reason, even if you don't know it straight away." Charlie looked up at her and smiled. She'd said that to her when their mum died. "Thanks Rubz. I'm sure mum's watching over us right now! Hey maybe that's the reason…so she could be with us no matter where we were." With this new realisation, they put their minds at ease and enjoyed watching a film together, something they hadn't done in a while.


	4. Tension

Charlie was darting round the house, searching every draw, cupboard, corner, even checking the sides of the sofa, behind the curtains. "EARTH CALLING CHARLIE!" Ruby tried to get her attention "Ruby this is really not funny! What have you done with them?" She moved to the bedroom and looked under the pillows and sheets. "What have I done with what?" "My Badge and handcuffs?!" She was losing her temper and on the verge of having a major panic attack. "I'm going to be late for work!" "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." She said innocently. "Like I'm suppose to believe that?" She scowled. "I have no idea where they are, I just got out of the shower. There are more the one pair of hands in this house you know! Anyway I was contemplating on hiding them, someone obviously got there first!" Charlie backed off. If she had taken them she'd be taking all the credit. "Why can't I just snap my fingers and find them!" "Because it would be like having sex without the orgasm!" Charlie blinked astonished. "Excuse me?" "Yeah without the work, there's no rewards." Ruby surprised herself with this answer, and giggled. "How the hell do…… you haven't..." She faced her now. Had she? Her and Xavier had been together for a good while now, she lost count of the months. "We'll talk about this later ok, I've got to go." Oh no, "the talk" Ruby thought, dad had with her ages ago. "Wait what about your..." She was gone.

-

"Excuse me…coming through!" "Mate I really think..." "Anything you say and do will be used against you in the court of law!" Hugo was being pushed into the station with a half pint behind him. Hugo was trying ever so hard to release himself from the handcuffs.

Charlie had dove head first into the paper work that morning. It was breeding, and it wasn't even lunch time yet, she groaned. Suddenly she heard havoc at the reception, and got up to check it out. Laughing reached her ears.

There was Hugo, handcuffed at Watson's desk, and VJ with her hat on, holding her badge. "What's he in for Watson?" Charlie looked puzzled. Watson coughed "This young man brought him in, why don't you ask him." She pointed out. "I'll leave you be!" Watson and the other officers tried very hard to distract themselves, but all kept a close eye on the three. Charlie looked at VJ, and then at Hugo, and then her badge and handcuffs. "VJ?" "Apparently I've been arrested for my behaviour and lack of social skills." Embarrassed, he couldn't quite meet Charlie's gaze. She wanted to burst out laughing, but put a hand to her mouth and coughed. "Thank you VJ, I think I'll take it from here mate. Why don't you wait here and we'll talk about you future career in a minute." He eyes lit up.

"I am so, so sorry for this. I was looking for these earlier this morning. I thought I'd lost them." She pointed at the badge and handcuffs oh her desk after she removed them from Hugo. Now in her office, and not met by intruding eyes, there was an awkward tension. "I am sorry for everything Charlie. I really didn't see things the way you did…" he mumbled. "No Hugo, it's my fault. It's not you. Recently everything's got too hard to handle, work here is stressful enough, and I took it out on you. I just don't know what I want right now. I hated myself for shouting at you on the beach." He smiled, and nodded. "You are a great guy Hugo, you deserve someone better." "Thanks Charlie, but I probably deserved this ya know, the whole trip down here." "Just make sure you stay out of trouble!" Charlie teased. "I'll try officer…Senior Constable." He turned and walked out. God that was awkward.

She walked out herself and found the entire station focusing on her. "That's it! You're just going to let him go?" VJ was off his seat and at Charlie's side. "VJ why did you take my stuff this morning?" "Because he hurt you, and I couldn't let him get away with it. I saw him shouting at you, you were upset." She smiled. "VJ I'm fine aren't I?" He nodded. "Sometimes adults argue with each other, but just so you know he wasn't entirely responsible, it was my fault as well….hey haven't you got footie right now?" He squirmed "I didn't want to go!"

Leah came striding in "There you are! I've been worried sick. He's not in trouble is he Charlie?" "No, no he's been helping round here, fighting off baddies." Leah shook her head. "Come on we're going home!" VJ turned to Charlie on their way out and smiled. Kids! She thought.

-

She caught Joey sitting, amused. She covered her eyes, she had seen it all. "How long have you been sitting there?" she walked towards her slowly. "Long enough, I just stayed for the show." Charlie let out a massive grin, and blushed. "Do you want to get out of here and grab some lunch?" before Joey could register, she had grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the station. She couldn't wait to leave that place.

"I feel really bad for the argument you and Hugo had, I feel partly to blame." She said nervously. "What? No! It was coming. Things hadn't been peachy for a long time. It wasn't working out, I knew that. He didn't. That was the problem. Don't worry!" she said stroking her arm. Joey caught this and watched her gesture. Charlie caught her staring and stopped.

They were out of the car and in the Diner within minutes, ordering their food. Joey picked a table as they waited, Charlie joined after apologising to Leah for before. "Your reaction to VJ earlier was hilarious, don't want kids then?" Charlie scrunched her nose, giving Joey all the more reason to start giggling "Their not that bad!" "You don't live with VJ!" she pointed out. "True." Joey looked up meeting her gaze. "So what brings you to summer bay?" Joey looked down at her hands and started twiddling them. "My brother Brett lives near here, after the court case, I wanted to run as far away from here as possible. I just fell in love with the place. I em…work on boats, I have done ever since my dad first took me out on one when I was young. I've found work on one of the trawlers here." Charlie sensed she wasn't comfortable talking about her family. So she changed the subject. "You should come round for dinner tonight, if you want? Leah wouldn't mind at all, you have to meet Ruby officially." At first she thought she was being a bit forward and hesitated. Joey smiled "Ya I'd love that." "So tell me, any guys here that float your boat?" Joey snorted and tried to avoid answering. "Come on there's got to be someone, why else would you stay?" She said with a raised eyebrow. She had a very good point. "Maybe there's someone! We'll have to see." "Oh come on, tell me!" Charlie grew impatient. Joey refused and shook her head.

-

Joey arrived at 7:30. Knocking at the door, she was met by Leah. She was a little hazed by the noise, but grew used to it as the night wore on. Leah and Ruby had been fascinated in getting to know her, and found they had a lot in common, the same sense of humour, for one. Joey insisted in Charlie telling Ruby and Leah the full story of VJ and the handcuffs, which had them in hysterics. Charlie died of embarrassment once again, which was all she ever seemed to do when Joey was around. When they had all finished their desserts, Joey jumped up and offered to help clear up. "No, no go sit!" Leah insisted, and pointed at the living room. "I think I'm going to hit the sheets guys. I have to say, I haven't enjoyed myself so much over a meal. You have to come again Joey, it was great meeting you!" She soon disappeared into her room. VJ had gone too. They hadn't realised it was 10:30 already, plus it was a week night. "Can you shut the lights off later Charlie?" Leah left the two alone on the sofa, and when to bed herself.

"Welcome to my world!" Charlie smiled, exhausted. "They keep you on you feet I see!" "That's THE biggest understatement." Joey giggled. Charlie noticed her eyes when she laughed. They were bright and alive, a huge contrast to how they looked before when she had first seen her at the station. She loved her hair, thick, long dark hair. "I suppose I should get going, it's late." "You don't have to go." Charlie wanted her to stay, something in her did. She liked her company. Joey eyed her as if to ask her why, Charlie met her wandering eyes, and silence disconnected them from the world around. Both suddenly realised they were sitting thigh by thigh, a little too close to be friendly. How had they not noticed before? Were they just that comfortable with each other? Joey blushed a little as did Charlie. Both wanted to act clueless, but both knew.


	5. Removing the P P P POKERFACE

Thanks to everyone who's left a comment! I wasn't too sure what people would make of it really. I know Joey doesn't come across as the same character, but I took into account that she went through the court trial with out having met Charlie. I assume most of you got that. Anyway I'm glad you're enjoying it, it's given me a distraction from my school exams.

Joey lay awake in bed. The sun was shining through the caravan curtains, and reaching her face. She smiled, remembering the meal with Charlie.

_If only she knew. _Joey shook her head. _Her hair, her eyes, her smile, your dreaming if you think she'd ever look at you like that doofus! But I could feel something there, mmmm maybe I just wanted to see something. Joey you are such a sad case! GET UP. _She rolled herself out and forced a look in the mirror. _What do we have to work with this morning? _ She thought. _Mmph! The state of me! _She put the kettle on and rubbed her eyes.

"Charlie?" Ruby yelled. She sat herself up in bed and checked the time. It was 9am. She barely had her eyes open, but could make out Ruby at her door. "What do you want?" she mumbled. "Can I borrow your hair straightner?" Charlie blinked. _What in the world did Ruby want that for? She never straightened her hair. _"mmm…fine!" She crashed back into the pillow. Ruby fixed a plastered smile on her face. _Worked like a charm! _She had learnt of the years that if she ever wanted to borrow something of Charlie's the best time to ask was when she wasn't awake yet, or tired and about to sleep. That or she didn't ask her face to face. Ruby checked Charlie out on the bed. "Was your night that good huh?" _I knew it was too good to be true, I knew she'd bring the topic up!_ She sat up properly and faced her "It was a very pleasant evening thank you. We just talked." Ruby snorted "Ya you did!" _That was sarcasm in her voice wasn't it? _"Joey love me, want me, I need you oh baby oh baby!" Charlie grabbed a pillow and threw it at Ruby. "It's not like that!" "Hey! Mind that valuables!" Ruby circled her face. _It wasn't like that….was it? Just because I enjoy her company…arrr! _

Joey had miraculously transformed her self after a shower and breakfast, and now felt ready to tackle the day, even if another session of counselling lay ahead. _Perhaps I should just go over and thank her for the meal, or maybe that would be pushy. Ah Joey what's wrong with you, you can't think straight. HA haha! Think straight…good one! _She grabbed her phone and keys. _I will….not I won't, I should… _Trying her best not to argue with herself, she headed towards Charlie's place. _A friend would do it, and that's what I am, just a friend._

Charlie was up and about, thanks to VJ who had stormed in and dumped a ton of Questions on her about being a cop. "Have you ever used your gun? Have you locked up lots of bad guys? Do you think I could be your partner? How old do you have to be?" "I don't know VJ. You have to work really hard at school, eat a load of vegemite, and be ready for anything." She had sent him off in a day dream as she went for a shower.

"Rubz could you just pull down my top, I put my hoodie on thinking it would be a little colder today, and it's obviously not, and now I'm stuck." She had both arms up in the air, with her hoodie and top over her face, baring her bra to the unexpected visitor. "Sure!" Came a voice in front. _Wait that's not Ruby! Fuck. _She regained full sight, and saw Joey before her biting her lip, holding back tears of laughter. "Joey! I didn't expect to see you, I've just been thinking about you." _Holy…wtf!!! Why did I say that? I've obviously just had a shower, she's surely noticed. God that sounds so wrong now!_ She was growing redder by the second, waiting for her to reply. "Eh I just wanted to pop round and thank you again for last night, I really enjoyed myself, your family are a hoot!" She smiled, not knowing where to look. "You're very welcome! Ruby, Leah and VJ think you're great!" "Ha I doubt it." She focused looking down. "I also wanted to apologise if you thought I was too forward in anyway, pestering you with questions about your dad and stuff." "No really it was wonderful to just to talk about it all, with someone that genuinely cares." Charlie reached for her arm, without thinking. _What are you doing Charlie? Hellew…anyone home? _Joey eyed her hand, just like before, and then met her own eyes. _Wow this is awkward, do I leave now…? _Charlie's heart started beating faster, conscience of the situation she dropped her hand and turned to the kitchen table. _I want to bury my head in a pile of pillows and forget all this, she must think I'm…I'm gay! Am I? NO! I'm straight, I always have been. _"Charlie? I'm sorry this is my fault…" she stuttered "I'm just gonna go." She turned to leave. _How was this her fault? _Charlie swung round and grabbed her arm again. "Joey I'm really sorry. I'm just…" She looked in her eyes and saw an admired gaze back at her. _What is this? What is this?_ She kept asking herself. "Just what?" Joey whispered gently. _Yes you idiot, JUST WHAT?? _Joey slowly moved nearer to her, put her own hand on Charlie's face and rested it under her chin. "I'm such a bad friend right now!" Charlie mumbled. "You've been through a lot and you trust me, and all I can think about is…" _ahh I just said that out loud didn't I? _"All you can think about is what?" Joey grew nearer. Charlie brought her eyes up at her. They grew in depth as she grew nearer, she had a small smile on her face. _Should I be doing this? She's going to freak any minute now, and she'll never want to see me again. It's happened with other friends. _Joey focused on her eyes. _Maybe she's feeling the same? I don't be silly Charlie, like your anything special! _"Who was this someone that's ah caught your attention? Just out of interest, seeing I couldn't get it out of you last night." Charlie stuttered. "This incredible person, who's funny, amazing, has a great job, great family.." Charlie moved away._ I told you she didn't feel the same! _Joey was on edge seeing her move away. "Charlie, it's…Y"

"Hi guys! Listen VJ is at his friend's for the day, I'm going to see Roman later and I won't be back till late, is that alright Charlie?" She nodded, avoiding any further confrontation with Joey. Just as quick as she had walked in, she had left. Charlie started clearing the breakfast bowls off the table. "Charlie?" Joey tried to get her attention, but it seemed hopeless. _She knows you like her, and her head's about to explode, nice one Jo! _"Ok well I'll see you around." Joey waved goodbye and backed out the door. Charlie crumbled. _You've ruined everything!_

The door came busting open, and Joey strided towards her. Charlie whizzed round, not expecting to see her there for a second time. She reached her phone she'd left on the yellow table. _You're only fooling yourself if you think she came back for you Charlie! _Joey turned to leave, annoyed with herself she'd screwed things up so bad. "Joey please don't go…I…You…" she pointed at her and then at herself. Joey didn't turn round immediately, but halted. A single tear was running down her cheek. "I'm sorry Charlie I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.." "Uncomfortable?" "Well yeah you walked away coldly. Look I didn't want to tell you I'm gay, I knew you'd freak out. I'm sorry I should have, and I shouldn't have been so…" Charlie walked towards her. "What about this certain guy you were on about?" Joey sighed. "There is no guy Charlie! It's just……." Charlie searched for the answer in her facial expression. "You." Joey finished, immediately regretting it. Charlie stood there, not quite sure she'd heard her right. Joey stood opposite waiting for something. "What?" Charlie let out. "Well aren't you going to go running around mad, with your head ready to explode?" She laughed, and moved closer. "What's so funny?" Joey grew annoyed again. "I was jealous, thinking you were talking about…..someone else." She couldn't remove the smile she now had. Joey saw the smile on her face. _Hold up! Does she….is she…..into me? _They were now centimetres apart, and both grew impatient, their eyes dancing not knowing where to look. _OH MY GOD! If I'm thinking right, I'm just about to kiss her, damn it of course you're not thinking right. How could you be? But she's just so… _Charlie was lost in her. She slid herself even a bit closer and rested her nose against Joey's. _Ok her head may not explode, but mines about to… _Joey thought. Without another second passing by, their lips met ever so gently. Nothing forced. _Wow this is different! She's not even forceful like most guys are, she warm and gentle. I want to kiss her again… _She pulled Joey in again, this time their lips met with a little more passion. Joey's hand reached round her neck, drawing her closer. Charlie rested one hand on her waist, both now lost in each other.

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby protested looking away. A state of shook ran through all three of them. "Is it safe to look?" she peered through the hands, covering her eyes. Charlie and Joey, blood shot red looking down at the ground replied "Yes your ok." "It's not even like that she says." Ruby quoted her. Charlie covered her face "OK ok rubz!" Joey giggled "I should be going, um I'll see you….whenever ok?" She smiled at Charlie, who smiled back, mortified.

"Ok anything I should know that spurred on these recent" cough "developments?" Ruby confidently said. Charlie eyed her "You can't tell anyone ok!" She pointed a finger at her. "Don't mind me, it's Colleen you want to worry about." Oh god she hadn't even thought what the rest of the people in the town would think. _Was this going to be too messy?_ She thought. She headed off out of sight into the living room. Ruby sat with a smile on her face. "Charlie and Joey, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S…" Charlie came thundering back, with a scowl. "Ruby!" She put her hands out in front of her, about to attack her. "ABUSE ABUSE!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.


	6. When Rivers Flow

Ruby was sitting in the diner, in Xavier's arms, opposite Jai and Nicole. "What's wrong with you Rubz?" Nicole butted into their conversation. "I'm living with bonkers!" Nicole rolled her eyes "That's grown ups for you!" _God if only they knew! I'm living with my sister who is "apparently a lesbian" I caught VJ snooping through my things earlier this morning, I have now officially slept with Xavier, even after THE TALK from Charlie, and I am dropping behind in school, all these worries have resulted in me washing my hair twice, SO NOW I'M RUNNING OUT OF SHAMPOO! _"Hey listen I'll be back in a minute, there's someone over there I want a quick word with." She bounced up and headed towards the brunette across the other side. "Anyone know that girl?" Xavier pointed, eager to know what Ruby wanted with her. "Um yeah, she hit on me once before, ages ago though." Xavier and Jai peeled their eyes at Nicole. "What?.....I was …….almost inclined to say yes, if things hadn't been so messy with Geoff." Their jaws dropped, she just smiled, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and finished her smoothie.

"So you and my sister huh?" Joey looked up from her book. "Something tells me you're not completely ok with it." She ventured. "Don't get me wrong I like you, but I'm still getting used to the visual I have permanently scared in my eyes." Joey blushed. "I'm really very sorry about that." "So are you two, like a thing…now?" "To be honest Ruby, I don't know, it's early days, but I really do like you sister." Ruby searched through her deep brown eyes, for the reasons behind her insecurities. "She told me, that ah….you think I'm wonder woman….or something…" Ruby dove head first into the table. Joey giggled, relieved she had eased the tension. "I am soooo going to kill her! I can not believe she told you that" mmph "Now I can't tease her about it!" "That's funny the first thing I heard Charlie say, when I met her." "What?" Ruby looked up with her cheeks still burning. "I'm going to kill her!" She quoted. "I take it she was talking about you." "Most likely yeah." Ruby smiled, that was them.

Charlie walked in with Martha. She caught Joey's attention in an instant, Ruby followed Joey's gaze with a cheeky grin.

"I know it's um soon, but I wanted to tell you rather then you finding out. I just feel bad about it, being a friend." Martha said. Ruby and Joey stayed in tune. "Hugo was in rather a mess for a while, and we sat and talked about things, I guess. Things just developed. I know the split wasn't easy for either of you." She reached for Charlie's arm, as they ordered. "Yeah, it um was pretty painful, but I'm surviving." She didn't want to make it aware to Ruby and Joey, that she knew they were listening. "Look I have friends coming down at the weekend, why don't I hook you up with one of them?" Charlie gasped, trying to reply. Ruby snorted into her hands. _Try and get outa this one Charlz, hehe._ "Em I dunno, I'm currently interested in someone, I'm seeing where it's heading." She didn't want to lie to Martha, but she didn't want to tell her the actual truth either. _MMMPH! What do I say….think Charlie, Ruby and Joey are watching you every move. Joey's probably laughing at you! _Martha turned to her "Oh my god! Who is he?" Ruby couldn't contain herself anymore. Giggling reached their ears, they both turned round to Ruby who was actually crying tears. Joey raised her hands, trying not to get involved.

"Hey listen can I catch up with you later?" "Yeah sure!" Martha looked fazed but left Charlie too it and started chating to Leah who was serving. Charlie headed towards the pair of them.

"Quick hide, maybe see hasn't seen us!" Ruby covered her eyes. "That's wishful thinking Rubz, here she comes." Joey smiled. "You are determined to make my life a misery aren't you Rubz." "mhum." She nodded. If it hadn't been for the fact that Joey was there, she would have given a good piece of her mind. But because she was there, her mind had turned a state of goo. …_JOEY JOEY JOEY! _"Just don't make out in public, it's embarrassing enough that all the guys at school are madly in love with out, I don't want to think about what they'd say if they knew you were…" She shut down, realising where she was finishing, and left them gazing at each other.

"I guess that means I have competition then." Joey circled the rim of her cup. "I seriously doubt it!" Charlie shook her head, and leant a little closer. "I was wondering if you're free tomorrow night, I thought we could do something, I'm not sure what yet." Joey looked up and beamed. "You mean to say I haven't totally freaked you out yet?" "I'm a cop, I've been in plenty of awkward situations." Joey moved bit closer "but that doesn't stop you from stuttering when we're together…" she suggested. Charlie looked away feeling her cheeks heat up. "Joey I've never done this kinda thing before, it's all knew to me. Can we just take it slow?" She was fiddling with her fingers. "That would be wonderful." Joey smiled and sat back.

"Hey Rubz?" "Yeah?" "Who's that with your sister?" Jai asked. Xavier sat peering for a closer look. "Em….a cousin." _Fuck why did I say that…friend…you should have said friend. _"Why?" "Well eh….I think their flirting." She turned round to check them, "Nah….their just close." _Oh my god you retard! _"Yeah, REALLY close!" Xavier looked at her, and she returned the glare smiling. Nicole planted a smile of her own. She knew exactly what was going on.

-

[Later on that day]

"Ruby?" "Wait a minute I'm…ah trying to get rid of the shaving cream." _What in god's name was she doing with shaving cream? _Charlie thought. "Rubz" she knocked at the bathroom door "Can I come in?" "Hold on a tick." A moment later Ruby sprung out with a towel around her head. "Do I even want to know about the shaving cream?" "Fight…..awesome……everywhere.." where the only words she made out, as Ruby dashed to the bedroom for a hair-band.

"Ruby, can I ask you something?" She finally got Rubz in one spot, long enough to ask her this. "Sure, shoot!" Ruby seemed perked up. She seemed happier, different, a definite glow. Charlie bit her tongue and then lashed out "Did you sleep with Xavier?" Ruby's face dropped. _Oh crap! Whadoa I, WHADOA I? _Her heart started beating faster. Charlie was really going to have it in for her. "Ruby did you sleep with him? It's a simple yes or no!" Charlie grew impatient. "Ruby?" "Charlie…don't shout at me!" She stood up and yelled. The longer Charlie studied her face, the more certain she grew to believe it was true. "Ruby you're under age, Xavier will have to face the consequences." Ruby was walking around with her hands over her ears. "I know!....it was once…ok!" "That's beside the point Ruby, how am I suppose to protect you, when you won't even acknowledge the law?" Charlie was devastated. She now stood up and faced her. "You don't have to protect me Charlie! I'm not your problem. You are not my mother!" She lashed out, trying to hide the tears that were forming. They stood there crumbling to pieces, looking for some sense of truth from each other. "You're all I have." Charlie whimpered, rivers flowing down both cheeks. "How long were you honestly going to pretend Charlie?" The words stung, and bashed against her heart. They pierced her ears and wore a hold among her precious memories.


	7. Hanging on

**Thanks again for the reviews, keep em coming! Mush on it's way, soz for the delay. Xxxxxx Bye**

Ruby hadn't gone to school like she should have done. She had walked up and down the beach all morning, searching for answers that would make everything bearable.

_What have I done? Where do I go from here? _

She knew she'd deeply hurt Charlie, throwing in her face that she knew, and that she'd gone behind her back and slept with Xavier. Charlie would surely think the worst of her now. She sat in the sand and buried her head in the arms, with her legs up to her chest.

_*_

Charlie had avoided work altogether, again. Her head was pounding with words Ruby had said. "I'M NOT YOUR PROBLEM, YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" She was sitting in her bedroom, staring into space.

_How on earth did she find out? And how long has she known? She must think so much less of me. She's going to start asking questions, and I'm going to have to answer them. After all this time, I'll have to face my past that I've tried to hard to run away from._

There was a knock at the door. Charlie acknowledged it and wiped her face. "Come in." It was Joey. "Hey, sorry I called but no one answered, the door was open, I…" Joey examined the face in front of her. "Charlie? What's wrong?" She was taken aback by how upset she was. She had obviously been crying for a while, there were dried tear stains down her cheeks, her eyes were red, and the box of tissues were empty.

Charlie sighed. Things between them were still fresh, and she didn't want Joey to see her like this. It had only been a week. Joey sat beside her at the top of the bed, and put an arm around her, kissing her shoulder. "Tell me, what's wrong?" "Joey, I don't know what you see in me. I'm not the amazing person you think I am." Joey waited to hear more. "There are things about me I'm not proud of, and I can't change them." She sobbed. "Joey I'm a mess, and yet your still here." "Do you want me to go?" Charlie shook her head. "Charlie you protect this town everyday, but that doesn't make you invincible. If you were perfect, the sun would be shining out of your ass." Charlie let out a little smile. "You are human Charlie, you are allowed to mistakes and get upset over them, but mistakes can be a positive thing, it all depends on how you look at them."

Charlie wanted to hold her hands, feel her touch, but she held back. Everything was storming through her head 100m/hr. She didn't know what she wanted with Joey. All she knew was that she was attracted to her. There was a definite spark.

"Ruby……..is my daughter." She finished. Silence between them hung in the air. _Any minute now she's going to get up and leave. _Charlie thought. Minutes passed and she was in fact still there, holding her. "I was in school, and there was this guy a few years above. He would often pause and start chatting to me when I was alone. I didn't like him. He was cocky, arrogant, and manipulative. I would ignore he him and move on, but this only encouraged him to continue." She wiped another tear about to roll down. "I was walking back home one day and I took a short cut, through one of the sidewalks, he followed me. I told him to leave me alone, and that I'd tell my parents. He pushed me against the wall, and started shouting at me. I started screaming." She leaned forward and buried her head. She looked up at Joey "You're not going to run a million miles away?"

Joey shook her head, then leaned closer and kissed her forehead. "Joey I'm not this strong, confident woman you think I am. I'm weak." "Charlie don't even think that. If you were weak, Ruby wouldn't be here, would she?" Jo stroked her hair, Charlie leaned back in her arms and nuzzled her head in her neck. "How did she find out?" "I don't know! From what it appears, she's known for a while, and I didn't even know." "You mean you didn't tell her?" "No…..and if she knew why didn't she act differently around me? She was all happy and her usual self, I wonder why she suddenly got so upset about it, what triggered it?" "Maybe it all finally caught up with her." Jo suggested. "Ya." Charlie sighed. "I'm sorry I'm dumping this on you, I was so certain you'd leg it." Joey laughed and held her tighter.

*

After a few hours of comfort between them, and 2nd person was knocking at the door. Ruby peered through with caution. Both bounced up with surprise. "I'll leave you to be, I see you later." Joey scooted out. Ruby shut the door behind her and swallowed hard. She was in the same state Charlie was. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled. "Huh?" Was all Charlie could project. _Hang on WHAT? _She thought.

"Charlie I had no right, to throw that in your face. I tried to find a way out of my own mistakes through you. I'm ashamed of it, and I'm ashamed to going behind your back with Xavier. I really am sorry." She started fiddling with her fingers, waiting for Charlie to reply. "How….how long have you known?" Ruby looked down "I'm not suppose to tell you this but…..dad told me before, when he thought he didn't have long to live, he said he didn't want me finding out from the will. He told me everything. For dad's sake I dove into it all and accepted it, it wasn't easy. I will probably always see you as a sister, but we live together so really you are my guardian anyway. I still love you, I always have."

Charlie burst into tears and jumped into her arms. Both stood there holding on to what they were now so afraid of losing. "I just couldn't bring myself to let you go Rubz, you are mine." They hugged tighter. "I thought that if I told you, you'd be ashamed of me." Ruby pulled back. "The only time I've been ashamed of you, is when you couldn't finish the ice cream eating contest, remember that last summer?" Charlie burst into giggles at the flash backs running through her mind. "I was mortified to hell and back. But I still loved you." "I felt sick for weeks, I couldn't look at the stuff." "…..not to mention the kissing booth." "alright, alright, we'll save those for the great, great, grandkids!" Ruby smiled, as did Charlie.

"So I didn't disturb anything then…before….you and Joey….on the bed." "We were just talking." "Phhff! I've heard it all before. You're in luuuuuuuuuurve!" Ruby made googly eyes at her. "Listen about Xav" "Let's forget it ok. I think you're mature enough to make your own decisions, just make sure their within the law next time. It's only my job Rubz, I can't bend the rules." Ruby agreed.

"What do you want for lunch, sandwiches, salad,…..Joey?" Ruby said softly "Hey I heard that! I do have ears." Charlie pointed out. "Big ears!" Ruby corrected her, and stuck out her tongue.


	8. Those butterflies

**Thanks for the reviews, ya I know the last chapter sucked…REALLY SUCKED! I've been uber busy, I'm now officially finished school for life *jumps up and down…does lil dance* it's been emotionally draining. Anywho let me know what you think bout this chapter…reviews do increase inspiration to write more :)**

[3 weeks later]

"Charlie? You home?" Joey smiled at Leah, who was in the kitchen with VJ (getting his footie gear together) "I think she's in her room, why don't you check. She's been frantic as ever, knowing that you were coming over this afternoon!" Leah rolled her eyes in amusement. Joey giggled, and headed over. She peered round the door, not prepared to see a figure that looked a lot like Charlie in nothing but her underwear, staring at the clothes on her bed.

_OH MY GOD!!! That's not Charlie…is it??? _She rubbed her eyes. _Oh fuck…why am I staring? She'll notice any minute now. Eh…._She panicked, _but her legs…whoa maybe any second now she'll turn around. _She thought to herself. _Get a grip, and just knock on the door! You really don't deserve her. _She took a deep breath and gave a distinct knock.

Charlie spun round in fright. "Charlie, are you in there? It's me Joey." _Ah fuck fuck, fuck, eh…oh my god I didn't know she would be here this early! I wonder if she's already seen me. I just want to die of shame. _She sighed and opened the door, acknowledging that there was nothing else she could do now. "Come in, I'm eh just getting changed." Charlie said awkwardly. They had only been together 3 weeks, and were taking it slow (so far) neither were sure what to make of this. "Do you want me to wait? I don't mind." Joey said hesitantly. "Come in, you can help me decide what to wear." Joey didn't argue and dived for the corner of the bed. "So…a closet full of clothes and nothing to wear hey?" She forced herself to distracted eyes by studying Charlie's face and nothing else. Ignoring her completely would just be rude. "Yeah, something like that!"_ oh just tell her! _Charlie, still in nothing but her underwear sat on the bed, beside Joey. "The truth is, whenever I'm around you, or getting ready to see you, by brain goes to….mush. I go completely brain dead." She looked down at her fingers. "Charlie you could wear, the same shorts and tank-top everyday, and I would still be amazed at your stunning beauty." _Joey for god sake, don't _even_ think about looking at any other part of her, other then her face! _Charlie smiled, and went all bashful. "I don't know. I just always want to look good, and dress well, when I'm around you. You give me butterflies." Joey looked deep into her eyes "Charlie do you feel this?" she pulled Charlie's hand up to her heart. Her eyes lit up at the speed it was beating. "That always happens when I'm with you, and not just for this particular occasion." She pointed out at Charlie, who suddenly felt extremely bare.

"E-hem!" Both pair of eyes caught Ruby at the door, and quickly retracted. "I know you're JUST TALKING but could I possibly come in and get my hair-band you took this morning?" Ruby walked in with her eyes scrunched up and her hands over her face. Charlie snorted "We are actually just talking, I couldn't decide what to wear." She pointed out. "And I suppose Joey was JUST helping you choose huh?" "Yes!" both demanded. She opened her eyes to a sight that wasn't as frightful as she thought it would be. "Don't get me wrong, I love both of you but I really don't need visuals of my mum and her girlfriend." She grabbed the hair band from Charlie and left. "Wait what did you just call me?" Ruby paused at the door, loudly thinking of what she had just said, and then smiled. "I eh just called you….mum" she said awkwardly. Charlie walked towards her, their eyes met. "I suppose you weren't really thinking….what with the visuals and all?" "Yeah, totally. I'm off to see Xavier now…we're just going to the beach, no repeats of before." Charlie nodded and smiled as she closed the door. A mumble came from the other side "Wonder woman strikes again!" Charlie shook her head.

"Wow, things between you too have really mellowed. Things are looking up hey?" "They certainly are! We've had a number of arguments all week, but that's because things have gotten tense. But I honestly think their moving forward." Charlie smiled, and sat down beside Joey once again, who reached for a thigh and stroked her. _Ah, should I have done that? I don't want to be forceful? I've enjoyed things going slow, learning to trust someone again._

Charlie stared at Joey, who stared back at her._ Was that a signal for something? Oh jesus Charlie don't get horny! Yes you love her to pieces and you want her but this has been the best thing that's happened to you in a long time, don't ruin things! _Charlie grabbed hold of Joey's wondering hand, not breaking eye contact. "I love you Joey." Jo grew a grin on her face, causing Charlie to giggle. "I love you too Charlie Buckton." Charlie leaned in and kissed her. Joey wasn't sure where to put her hands that wouldn't offend her, considering most of her was bare. She left them resting on her waist. Their kiss grew more intense, and Joey felt Charlie wanting more of her, entering her mouth. She confidently moved her other hand up Charlie's thigh, and ran along the inside. Charlie broke away, gasping. _God I am so hot right now, I want her! I know she wants me too. _"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…" "No, don't stop!" Charlie grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _Joey breathe, you want this, she wants this. You both love each other. _Joey kissed her again, slowly, not sure. Charlie sensed her nerves and took control, pulling her down on top of her. _She's so hot between my legs, I'm burning. I want to rip her clothes off. Control yourself woman! _

Joey relaxed a little more, knowing Charlie wanted this as much as her. They kissed even more passionately. Dancing together their tongues set each other a light, creating swirls of desire through to their finger tips, wanting to touch each other. Charlie parted from her lips, and began kissing her neck, while she reached round and undid her bra. Joey sat up, now sitting on Charlie's lap. They pulled each other closer and began taking layers off, not letting go of the visual contact that spoke a thousand words, they both wanted to hear. "Charlie are you…do you really want this?" She cupped her head "More then anything." How on earth could she argue with that, she was burning.

Both had torn down their barriers they held up at the world. Together they were lying on the bed. Joey was on top of Charlie, who had her legs wrapped around her. Their breathing hadn't let up, both were panting now. Their lips connected again, but this time with more feeling. Both wanted to express their love for each other. Joey slid one hand down Charlie's body, passing her breast, that made her groan with desire. Joey continued to her hip, and ran along the inside, the very edge. Charlie was to brain dead at this point to even think anymore, she too had followed Joey's example and her hands mirrored her. They were hovering between Joey's legs. She moved them closer and gently started rubbing against her. Joey moved her head down to Charlie's neck, burying her face, not able to resist temptation any longer. She took her first two fingers and slowly entered Charlie, who gripped tighter around her with her free hand. Sensations overwhelmed Charlie, and gave her the desire to now give Joey the same. As she moved her fingers in Joey, she met her warmth and wetness. Nothing could describe this. She'd never been with a woman, but it was as if she had done this all before. Both moved and rubbed against each other, driving each other on and on. Moans escaped from both lips, trying to contain their pleasure, but failing. Charlie brought one leg high up over Joey, needing more of her. Both felt spasms rush through them, dissolving the physical objects around them.

Both couldn't hold on any longer. They quickened their pace, feeling each other near to climax. Their fingers could feel the other pulsating, reaching to where they wanted to be. They deepened their touched, both letting out a final groan, and heavy breathing, coming together.


	9. Be young be foolish be happy

**Guys thanks for all your reviews! Honestly they're great to read, knowing I'm doing something right. More reviews = More chapters xxx enjoy**

Charlie, with her head still in her pillow, patted around the empty space beside her, suddenly realising that she and Joey had….you know DONE IT! [soz childish I know…ehem lets continue] she rolled over and grabbed the sheets up to her chest, sitting up. "Joey?" "mmmph" A sleepy Joey let out from the bottom of the bed. Charlie grinned "Where are you? I can't actually see you." Charlie leaned over and started rummaging through the duvet, eventually finding Joey at the very end of the bed, with one leg sticking out, she smiled at her. "….how?" shaking her head "Seriously……..how?" Joey smiled and rubbed her eyes. "I've always woken up like this, I have no idea why." Charlie leaned closer to kiss her, which was more then welcomed by Jo. "By the way I have a bone to pick with you." Joey continued "Is that so…" Charlie lay on top of her and played with her hair. "You SO snore!" Joey let out, giggling. "Well that's probably your fault." Charlie ventured "Oh yeah, and how's that?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "Well I simply have no idea what you did to me last night." Charlie buried her head in her neck, smelling her scent. _Wow, simply wow. _Charlie secretly thought. Joey closed her eyes smiling.

They lay there for a while, taking in the moment. Joey smoothed the growing frown off Charlie's face with her thumbs. Clearly her thoughts were contrasting to the smile she presented.

_Does this honestly make me gay? Does Joey even realise where this relationship is heading? What about Ruby? (who is actually my daughter) What about dad and Morag? Oh and for fucks sake the town? The town, I haven't even let myself go there yet. I've been blocking out most of it, hoping that day never comes. I'm completely gutless._

"So em…..last night….was I.." Charlie trailed off as she lifted her head, but failed to meet Joey's eyes. Joey grinned "please finish." Charlie blushed, and let a cheeky grin consume her face. Joey let out a little giggle. "Was I any good?" She finally said. Joey thought, looking for the perfect words. "Well?" Charlie demanded. "Hubbada hubbada!" She said into her ear, sending her off into girly giggles. "Really?" Joey nodded "Whao!" Charlie grew rather red again, satisfying Joey. "Are you alright with everything that happened? I didn't push you or anything did I?" "No! Not at all, I wanted it to happen." Charlie reassured her. "But you're worried about something, I can see it in your eyes." She sighed. "I'm just…….worrying how everyone's going to take it, that's all. Ruby's been great, now to think of it, she was rather encouraging to begin with anyway." Charlie rolled her eyes "When we first met, she started teasing me about you, remember the whole wonder woman thing?" Joey put her hands over her face. "Oh that's all starting to make sense now! Yes I remember hehe." Jo pulled away from her face and reached for Charlie's. "Don't worry, we'll deal with everything together, ok?" Charlie nodded, and leaned in for a kiss. She abruptly pulled away "did either one of us lock the door last night?" Panic struck both their faces. "Charlie have you seen Joey this morning? I haven't seen her anywhere." Ruby swung the door open and grimaced at the sight. Charlie had dove for the covers which only hid their heads and their butts, bare legs were dangling at the end of the bed. "I..eh…OH MY GOD!" the door slammed as Ruby left.

[inside the covers]

"Oh my god! What the hell?" Joey pulled Charlie closer, still whispering. Charlie couldn't contain herself and started giggling again. "This is as bad as the time mum caught me with one of my boyfriends at home, Brian was his name." "How can you laugh? You do realise we've scared her for life now!" "mmm Yeah I know." _She's actually wicked! I love it. I love her. _Joey silently thought. They pulled each other in even closer and began all over again.

*

"Oh hey Joey, I didn't know you slept over last night." Leah smiled, oblivious to the embarrassed smiled they were hiding. Ruby (however) began rather loudly "dum dum da dum DUM DUM DA DUM…" she waited eagerly for a response. She frowned when a storming Charlie didn't walk into the kitchen, instead a smitten one did. "Ah well this sucks, now she's too googly eyed to be teased!" She pointed out "Joey I like you, but you've clearly ruined my fun!" She smiled, and wittily replied "Wonder woman strikes again!" She jumped on to one of the chairs and put her arms out in front like superman. All three burst into laughter, leaving Leah completely clueless behind them. Charlie shook her head. _What have I got myself into?_

_*_

"AHH!" Ruby jumped up and down. "Oh I love this song." She leaped up from the deck chair in the garden and pounced at the stereo system to turn it up.

"Be young, be foolish, but be happy

Be young, be foolish, but be happy

Don't let the rain get you down, it's a waste of time

A waste of time

Have your fun, live everyday in the bright sunshine

The bright sunshine…"

Charlie and Joey were washing the car. What had started as a chore had soon turned out to be massive fun. Joey had found out just how much fun one could have with the power of the hose in ones hands. She pointed it at Charlie with a cheeky grin. "Don't you dare!" She tried hard not to scream. "haha that's funny I remember you screaming something similar on the beach that day." Ruby giggled. "I mean it, I'm a cop." She reminded her, but had a grin of her own. "I guess we really should test out those handcuffs sometime anyway." She smirked. _"_Please! I'm still here." Rubz kindly reminded them both.

Out of no where Aden popped up. "BOOOOOOO!" He yelled, stamping his feet. The entire neighbourhood echoed with terrified screams from all of them, including Leah who was in the house with VJ. Joey spun around and sprayed him with the hose not thinking. She slowly opened her eyes to find where exactly she had aimed. She giggled with embarrassment, and covered her mouth. "Sorry Aden, I eh…you scared us." Aden didn't look happy, not one little bit. Charlie and Ruby were in fits, tears streaming. "I'm so glad you find this funny!" He looked down at his jeans, just below his waist, and then covered his front with his hands. _This is awkward. _He couldn't go home, people would surely laugh, so he had to stay. Xavier and Jai, came through from the house, and found what they were all laughing at. "Dude….have you wet yourself?" Aden went crimson, which caused repeated bursts of giggles.

Charlie lashed out at Joey and stole the hose from her "See how the tables turn when the criminal doesn't pay attention?" "Who you calling criminal? What's criminal, is how short those shorts on you are!" Joey pointed, causing more hysterics. Charlie blushed for the umpteenth time. "For that I'm going to have to take you down!" _Could this get any better? HOT JOEY WITH A WATER FIGHT…WHOA! _She pointed the hose at Joey, who ran straight inside, waiting for her in the bedroom, behind the door. Charlie dumped the hose and followed.

"Where they going?" Jai asked. Ruby, Xavier and Aden shook their heads. "You don't want to know mate!"


End file.
